Welcome to Dtent
by iateabigredcandle92
Summary: Yeah, I know, girl comes to camp green lake blah blah blah, but really, this one is super duper different. None of that syrupy sweet love stuff. Disclaimer I dont own anythin but the girl. HOLY COW! NEW EFFING CHAPTER!
1. Chanele Arrives

Chanele(pronounced like the designer) stared menacingly at the dingy bus driver as he swerved on to ANOTHER speed bump, making her ultrapetite, barely-5-foot frame jump 4 feet in the air. She yelped when her body made contact with the seat again. Ugh, she had landed on an open spring in the cheap-leather bound seat. "Lovely," she muttered and crossed her thin arms tightly across her chest. She quickly readjusted from this, because it made the unbearably hot, stinky vehicle even hotter. 

She looked down and wondered why she had worn such nice clothes for her arrival at camp green lake. Then she reached her knees and played with the hem of her casual Free People(an-not mine)black crinkle lace gauze dress. After realizing that her sweaty, miniature size hands were soaking her dress's hem, she let go and instead counted the stones on her bauble necklaces. Each was made of stone and rope, in the least primitive manner. They reached to below her bosom. There were four, one in red, turquoise, yellow and black. She supposed she had worn black as means of mourning, today was her first day of an 18 month shoperexic(an-hopefully some of you know what a shoperexic is-basically someone who doesn't or can't shop, usually someone who is always shopping) period.

Chanele's POV

I didn't deserve to be sitting in this wretched bus on the way to delinquent camp.

Okay, maybe a little.

Why is it that the mayor's word was more believable than mine?

When I had sat in court, I could feel him staring me down. I felt like he was looking straight through my YSL (not mine) pencil skirt and Polo Ralph Lauren (not mine) white button up shirt. I scratched my left ankle with the right heel of my mom's borrowed Marc Jacobs pumps, then pulled at my hair in its tight ponytail. I was extremely uncomfortable in such prim and proper clothes.

They found me guilty. Of course. The judge scoffed at me when I told her the true story, that he was trying to rape me. "The mayor is a good man," she snarled. I was sentenced to a year and a half in juvi, but my superrich and snot-nosed daddy simply wouldn't stand for it. So he pulled a few strings, and here I am, riding a lonely road to hell.

I was convicted of assault of a public official while under the influence. Well, no one told me that the New Year's punch was spiked.


	2. An unfriendly welcome

Chanele woke with a jolt. The putrid automobile had stopped, and the guard was staring at her with pure hatred in his eyes. Chanele glared right back, her intense one-grey-eye-one-blue-eye stare beginning to cloud as she glanced away from the staring contest and into the haze that was Camp Green Lake. At one scan of the run down facilities and holes, uhm, EVERYWHERE, she decided that juvi would have been better. "Let's go, girlie." The guard hissed gruffly, which snapped Chanele out of her trance and she slipped her red satin ballet flats on, following with her huge, black, flea market Jackie O sunnies that covered almost her whole face. He grabbed her handcuffed arms and led her off the bus, shielding her from the curious stares from some of the staff. She silently thanked the guard, smiling at him slightly. He was about to smile back when he remembered that she was a delinquent and pushed her faster.

Chanele didn't hear a word Mr. Sir said. She just nodded her head and twisted her chocolate brown, long, wavy hair around her fingers and occasionally flipped her side swept bangs out of her face. The only time she spoke rather than mumbled was when Mr. Sir told her to change. She squealed and whined so much that he ended up shoving both orange jumpsuits in her arms and telling her if she wouldn't change in there, she'd have to change in her new tent.  
D-tent.

She smiled fakely while the little man-Pendanski? Yeah-showed her around camp, then led her to D tent, telling her she just needed to be changed by dinner. Chanele almost cried when she plopped herself on to the cot and the scent of sour milk wafted its way into her nostrils. "This is worse than the time…." She started to say, then let her tears escape, knowing that Camp Green Lake was the worst thing that has ever happened to her. But Chanele hated the tears, so she wiped her face quickly and dug into her suitcase for a mirror. She gasped when she saw herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lips, chapped and sun damaged, and her hair was frizzing from the humidity. She rapidly brushed her locks until they shined tremendously, then she doused her skin and lips with sunscreen, finishing with a touch of mascara to her super long lashes and the perfume that deals with heat the best, Estee Lauder Pleasures(not mine). Now, her perfect-color-between-super-tan-and-pale skin looked dewy and luminous, her eyes bright and intense, and her lips playful and the perfect rosy shade of pink. She smiled at her reflection, then made her way to the "rec room."

An unfamiliar stench breezed past her as she walked in. UGH! It was a wreck! "Oh!" she giggled softly at the punned name of the room. Suddenly she snapped out of it, and looked around to a room full of boys. Dirty, gross boys. Cute, hot boys. NO! These boys were delinquents, she was not. Nevertheless, they were all staring blankly at her. She silently wished that she hadn't made herself look so flawless. A dark-skinned boy with thick, dirty glasses rubbed his spectacles with his hands as to clean them, but instead got the caked dirt from his skin smeared on them.

Chanele's POV

I glanced around the room slowly, then someone caught my eye. One boy wasn't looking at me. Just one. His face was blank, his stare too. But his attention was completely on the TV. I looked at the screen. Nothing. I glared at him quizzically. How was a broken television set more important than a beautiful girl in an all boy's delinquent camp?  
Normal POV

Chanele huffed, crossed her arms tightly, and sighed, placing herself gracefully beside TV-stare boy. He was really cute, and really tall. Chanele could tell just by him sitting. His legs were stretched underneath a beat-down, paint scratched coffee table from his seat on the saggy couch. She scooted closer to him and moved so she was leaning forward, towards the fuzzy box he was watching so intently. Her feet barely touched the ground. And now, just inches from him, he didn't notice her. The other boys laughed hysterically. One, a Hispanic with a bandana tied around his head sang, "Hey Ziggy!" at the top of his lungs. Tall TV boy, or "Ziggy" as bandana boy had called him, broke his trance, bewildered, until another boy with a doorag and a baseball cap on his head with a toothpick in his mouth grinned and turned "Ziggy's" head towards Chanele. He saw her, jumped a few feet in the air as his campmates laughed at him, and then "Ziggy" scrambled up and joined his friends in the group stare at Chanele. 


	3. Too many names

"Ah, boys! I see that you've met your new tent mate! Boys of D-Tent! Come here please!" Mr. Pendanski motioned them over, after coming in and briskly grabbing Chanele by the arm and pulling her out of the sinking couch. He then ushered her to just outside the wreck room and was now rounding up the D-tent boys. She just hoped that TV boy wasn't one, when he saw her, the look in his eye sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly snapped herself out of thought when she saw a small boy, he couldn't possibly be over 12 years old, with wild curly hair and coffee-with-creamer colored skin. He sat opposite from her outside the wreck room, stared at her and said nothing. If he was any bigger, Chanele might have felt intimidated. Being distracted by small-boy-big-hair, she didn't notice 5 other boys appear from the wreck room. Mr. Pendanski made them stand like they were in the army and hold their hands in front of them. He then ordered them from shortest to tallest. Then Chanele looked up. In order from smallest to tallest, First was the small boy, then the boy with the thick, dirty spectacles. After him was the Hispanic with the bandana. The fourth spoke to her. "Hey, baby girl," He said with a smirk. He was a big, big black boy. You didn't even notice that he wasn't that tall because of how intimidating he looked. Chanele looked at her feet. The next boy was smirking at her smugly, and she wanted to snatch that t-shirt he used as a doorag and slap him with it. 'Oh, no.'she thought inwardly, looking up at 'Ziggy' who was giving her the same, bewildered and uninviting look of 'who-do-you-think-you-are.' She glared at him, and when she did he nudged the guy beside him and they both started laughing quietly about her. She was about to go over and slap them both when Mr. Pendanski did it for her. He slapped them upside the head and said, "Boys, lets make a good example for the new gu---I mean girl." Then he turned to me with that I'm so happy with my life smile and started naming the boys, starting with the tallest. "This is Ricky, Alan, Theodore, Jose, Rex, and Zero." He looked around, confused and turned to who I knew now as Ricky. "Where's Stanley?"

Ricky turned to me when he answered. "Aw, Caveman's too chicken to meet a girl." He grinned meanly with his tent mates. "Yea, Caveman was scared of the chica. That's it." Jose was holding back a huge grin. "Oh," Mr. Pendanski couldn't understand what Ricky meant, but knew when Jose started laughing that they had done something to him. "Ricky." Pendanski sounded……angry? Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of pills. Pendanski smiled at Ricky, who looked at the pills in horror and stumbled backwards, trying to get away from Pendanski. "Now, Ricky. I told you that you wouldn't have to take these if you were good. You aren't being good." Ricky's eyes widened and feigned fear, frantically looking to his friends. "It's aight, Ziggy." Rex said. Why did everyone call him Ziggy? Chanele wondered. "Thanks, X." Ricky, or Ziggy or whatever his name was, relaxed. "Caveman is….uh….having stomach troubles." The look in his eyes said it was true, but not the whole story. "And why is he having stomach troubles, Ricky?" Ricky/Ziggy shrugged at first, until Pendanski put his hand back on the pocket. He mumbled something at first, until Pendanski urged him to say it so everyone could hear. "Because I squished up half a scorpion and put it in his lunch." Ricky/Ziggy said, his head hanging, but he was smiling goofily. "RICKY!" Mr. Pendanski sounded angry, but he was smiling too. Chanele looked horrified. 'How is that funny?' She thought. Poor Caveman, or Stanley, gosh why does everyone have so many names?

"Everyone, its time for dinner. Chanele, I think that also means that you need to change into your Camp Green Lake uniform. " She nodded, frowning, knowing that orange was not her best color.

"Hey, new chick! Wait up!" She turned to see all 6 boys walking towards her, Zero lagging slightly behind. "Sorry, but I have to go change," Chanele said prissily, and she knew by the look on Rex/X's face that he didn't like her attitude. "Well unless you want us to 'accidentally' come in when you're changing, Your Highness, I suggest you wait up." Chanele scowled and stood, waiting, with her hands on her tiny hips. "Ya see, Mom gave you the wrong names. We ain't Thee oh door or any of that shit." Chanele felt herself cringe at Rex/X's upfront attitude. "Then what are your names?" Chanele questioned, staring at her manicure, which infuriated Rex/X more. "I'm X-Ray. This," he pointed down the line, starting with Jose, then following with Alan, Theodore, Zero, and Ricky/Ziggy, "is Magnet, Squid, Armpit, Zero, and ZigZag."

A/N: I know it's moving pretty slow, but next chapter is dinner and the Wreck Room. There's some Caveman/Chanele friendship and ZigZag/Chanele sparks. Chanele also earns her nickname! 


	4. Not a good first impression

Chanele began changing into that terrible jumpsuit, in which she tied the top half around her tiny waist and wore a light pink lace cami with a heart and arrow necklace. She let her tumbling curls fall across her shoulders and glanced in her mirror. It was the most she could do with the jumpsuit, which was at least 8 times too big for her, so she had wrapped the arms around her waist twice and tied them tight so the pants wouldn't fall off. With that she sauntered out to the Mess Hall. The second she walked in, the hollering and whistling started. She cringed slightly but simply smiled and waved at the boys she thought were cute. They obviously took this as an invitation, because while standing in line for the glop they call food, at least five boys came and tried to make a pass on Chanele. And their version of making a pass was groping her, grabbing her butt or sliding their arms around her waist. Chanele was instantly sickened and her eyes shot around the room for someone, ANYONE to help her. Suddenly she heard a voice she normally couldn't stand, but in this moment was perfect. "Man, I think its time to back off Princess. Now." The current guy spun around to be startled by the entire D-tent group, minus Zero plus what Chanele guessed was Caveman. X-Ray stood confidently, with his head cocked to the side and a determined look on his face. 'He's not big, but guys really respect him around here….' Chanele's thoughts wandered until she realized that Groper number 6 and the D-tent group had already went to sit down. Only new guy, or Caveman, was left. "Hi!" he said gleefully, but not fake like Pendanski. "I'm Caveman, but you can call me Stanley if you really wanna." He flashed a genuine smile and stuck out his hand.

Chanele was still thinking about Caveman after dinner. He was the only one who was actually friendly to her. 'Maybe I can actually have a friend or two in this hellhole…' Her thoughts drifted as someone called out her new nickname. "Princess! Yo, Princess! You awake?" She blinked her eyes and came into focus: Squid. "Do you guys even know my real name?" Chanele whined. She knew she acted like a Princess, but she felt like the guys were mocking her.

Chanele's POV

"We figured you didn't want us to know. I mean, you being undercover and everything." ZigZag spoke to me for the first time, his eyes bolting from me to all my stuff under the bed. "Don't mind Ziggy, I read his file. It says he has acute paranoia." Squid smiled smugly at me. Ugh. He just knows eeeevverything, doesn't he? "Well," I spoke so sharply that ZigZag looked at me hard, as if trying to figure out what I would say next. "I am going to change into something cuter, so I'll meet you all in the Wreck Room." I smiled as if I was better than them, which I was. "And my name is Chanele." I was satisfied when the two scooted out the tent, ZigZag looking back and giving me weird looks.

I shrugged him off and turned to my bags. After trying on a couple of things, I decided on a tight pair of cutoff jeans, cut before my knees and perfectly destroyed, bright yellow pointy toed flats, and a lace inset gray ribbed tank top. I twisted my bangs and pinned them on top of my head, then put in some yellow-stoned drop earrings. I was about to put on a bracelet when suddenly I thought, who am I trying to impress? Then I decided to myself…..that I am simply showing the boys exactly what they can't have. With that, I slipped out the door.

Normal POV

Chanele strutted into the Wreck Room. Since her dress floated away from her body before, it was the first time the guys had seen her in something completely form-fitting. And not one of them could look away, not even ZigZag. She giggled silently to herself and slipped onto the opposite side of the couch from him. She attempted to sideways glance at him, only to see that he was still staring at her. But not the way he was when she entered. Now his stare made her feel stupid, like their was something huge on her face that she couldn't see. After a few minutes of just pretending that he wasn't looking at her, she whipped her head around and looked at him menacingly. "WHAT? Do I have something on my face; is there something wrong with my outfit? WHY WON'T YOU STOP STARING?" She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at him with sorry eyes, but he hadn't even reacted to her screaming. He just looked at her calmly, smirked at her a little, and then turned to the still fuzzy television set. He looked deep in thought for a second, and suddenly whipped his head around to look at Squid. "See, man, I told you. She's all paranoid, obviously working for them." His low voice sounded slightly higher, like he had discovered something. "Aw, man, you did not just call someone else paranoid. She's not the one that burnt down a classroom because she thought the FBI was using it." His voice sounded cocky, and made Chanele frown intensely. Wait, is that what ZigZag did? She gave him a weird look. Something did register in her brain though, ZigZag was definitely insulting her. She had to fight back. "I swear, ZigZag, you are such a FREAK." But by the look in his eye, and how the whole Wreck Room got quiet, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. "You, Princess," ZigZag's voice was now so low and snarling that she thought he was about to slap her, "you will be sleeping outside tonight." 


	5. Authors Notedont worry, not over

A/N: Not the kind of sparks you were expecting huh? ;) I've decided that I want romance in this story, but don't expect it to be all that I-love-you-you-love-me-lets-get-to-know-each-other crap. It'll be intense. 


	6. Excited Dtent

Chanele whined and huffed, but no matter how many times she stuck out her pretty, pouting lips at one of the boys, they said that she had crossed the line with ZigZag, and that she had to do what he said. "Unless you want the next 18 months to be even worse than hell," X-Ray stated sternly, "I suggest that you listen to Zigs." Angrily she pushed all the boys out to change into her PJs, only to find that she had forgotten to pack them. Knowing that it would be hotter than hell outside, even without the sun, she stripped down to her bra and underwear and wrapped herself in her blanket. ZigZag had been courteous enough (insert girlish scoff here) to drag her cot outside the tent. Her last attempt to get back into the tent was to ZigZag. She had apologized to him at least a hundred times, but he told her that she didn't mean it. 'Can you really tell someone that they don't mean something? He must think he can read minds…' Chanele sighed but then remembered the last and only thing that could get her out of it. She looked up, fear feigning her gorgeous mismatched eyes, and she trembled slightly, for effect. "What about…..yellow-spotted-lizards?" She made her voice shake just enough to see a teeny tiny flash of concern in Zig's eyes. But his eyes became bewildered and hard again. "They don't usually come near the tents. You'll be just outside, they won't come near you." He didn't sound like he meant it, but he sure looked it. She tried this complaint on the other boys, and it almost worked, until X-Ray asked what ZigZag had told her. Chanele knew that if she lied then they might stop talking to her altogether, so she backed off.

Chanele marched out of the tent, wrapped in her blanket, to tell the boys they could go back inside. She found ZigZag and Squid weaving a magical story about…well….weed. They had both obviously tried it, and she watched Magnet receive a playful punch in the arm (that he still cringed from, mind you) after asking what that did to ZigZag's paranoia. Caveman was the first to notice her. "Hey, Princess." He smiled goofily at her. She returned the smile. ZigZag got up silently and glared at her before stalking into the tent. Squid followed in suite, winking at her. She grimaced. Magnet said "G'night, chica," but didn't smile at her as he did earlier that day. He obviously thought what she said to ZigZag was uncalled for. X-Ray simply nodded in her direction, and Armpit told her if she was scared to come inside, but to be real quiet since Ziggy doesn't sleep. She smiled, grateful that at least one person of the inner D-Tent circle felt sympathy for her. Zero didn't look at her at all; he just shuffled into the tent. Caveman gave her a big smile and told her that ZigZag would be over it in the morning, and that he would probably even move her cot back in for her. He also told her that he knew she didn't mean what she said about ZigZag, but he is very sensitive with the word freak. He vaguely explained that in result of Ziggy's paranoia, he hadn't had any friends from where he came, and most kids made fun of him, with "freak" and "crazy" being frequent terms. Caveman quietly said that even teachers, his parents, and his guidance counselor said these things. Chanele instantly felt 300 times worse for what she had said, and grinned at Caveman, thanked him for filling in, and promised that she would make it up to ZigZag tomorrow.

Finally, when everyone was inside besides Chanele, She lay down in her cot and closed her eyes.  
This had been a very interesting first day. Tomorrow, she was to dig a hole.

Being outside, the screeching bells were a hell of a lot louder. But Chanele was a VERY deep sleeper, and the boys almost forgot she existed until they walked outside of the tent and saw her there. ZigZag, of course, jumped when he saw her but then relaxed. He knew the perfect way to wake Miss Prissy Pants up. He told the guys to stay put, and not to wake her, then ran to the water spigot and filled his canteen. He practically tripped over himself on the way back, knowing it was childish, but he couldn't wait to catch her off guard so she would admit who she was working for. He walked to her slowly, bent down, and whispered "G'morning, Princess" in her ear in his low, Southern voice, before pouring the entire contents of the canteen onto her face.

Chanele woke up shrieking. She had just been doused with freezing cold water. And a lot of it. She opened her eyes in horror to see the entire of D-tent laughing hysterically, clutching their stomachs and falling to the ground. Even Zero had one hand covering his mouth, chuckling quietly behind the rest. She swiveled her now soaked head to see ZigZag clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face, not even minding that his face, hair and body were being covered in the dirt he was rolling around in. Then she spotted it, an empty canteen close to where ZigZag's laughter was slowly dying down. Before thinking of what she was doing, she threw her blanket off of her, grabbed the canteen, and hit him upside the head. He turned in what at first was anger, but then smiled goofily as he looked up at her. "Uhm, uh, Hey Princess.."She suddenly noticed him scanning her over and over, and screeched in embarrassment. She had forgotten that she slept in her underwear last night! She looked down at her Victoria's Secret(not mine) Pink collection bra and panties. 'At least it's not a thong' Chanele thought but then realized that she was still revealing WAY too much, and her face turned a deep berry red. By now Squid and Magnet were whistling and thanking God for Victoria's Secret (still, not mine). She quickly reached for her blanket and hid under it, curling up into a little ball and began to sniffle. ZigZag, who was still sitting, stunned on the ground from his 2 minutes of heaven, leaned back so that his elbows rested on the ground and held his head up. He then turned to Caveman, still smiling like a maniac. "Hey, uh, Caveman, will you go inside and get Princess one of my white shirts?" Caveman nodded but looked worriedly towards Chanele. Caveman quickly swooped into the tent, grabbed ZigZag's only clean shirt, and walked briskly towards Chanele, nudging her softly. "Uh, Princess, I got you a shirt. You can wear it back into the tent so you can get some clothes." Chanele poked her head out of the blanket, and all of D-tent was taken aback to see her eyes filled with tears. "Aw, Ziggy, you made her cry!" Magnet yelled this accusingly, but it was the fact that EVERYONE saw her and was hooting at her that made her cry. Chanele quickly grabbed the t-shirt from Caveman and slipped it on over her undergarments. She figured it wasn't Caveman's, because it reached almost to her knees. It had to be either Squid's or ZigZag's, since they were the tallest.

Chanele got up and quickly ran into the tent. She was so comfortable in the boy's t-shirt though, so she decided to pull it back. Twisting it with her right hand, she gathered the shirt until it hugged her tiny frame in the front, then she tied it tightly with a hair elastic. She slipped into the tight denim bermudas she had worn the night before, then slid a brown leather belt through the loops of the bottoms and slipped her tiny feet into some Rainbows(not mine). Remembering that her hair was sopping wet, she combed through it loosely, and decided to let it dry naturally. The only good thing about Ziggy waking her up like that is that she didn't even notice that it was 4 in the morning.

A/N: Next chapter…..FIRST HOLE! Dun dun dun 


	7. First Hole

Breakfast was awful. It was some type of paper tasting tortilla with mustard tasting honey. Chanele took about 2 bites from it and whimpered, setting it back down and putting her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't spit it back out. She was starting to see the hard part of Camp Green Lake.

After Chanele dropped by to change into the orange jumpsuit, she kept the t-shirt on. It was just so comfy! Keeping it tied tight, she repeated what she did yesterday with the wretched uniform. On the ride towards their work site, X-Ray was staring at Chanele intently, but with a smirk on his face. She knew it was because of what he had seen this morning.

Chanele's POV

But I really couldn't blame the guys for flipping out so much, I mean, they hadn't seen a girl in months, much less a pretty one. Suddenly, X-Ray spoke up. "So, Princess, you never told us what you were in for." I rolled my eyes, but knew I couldn't get around telling them sooner or later. So, I decided to try and make it funny. Imitating the judge that sentenced me. I said, "Chanele Lentford, you have been convicted of assaulting a public official while under the influence. I hereby sentence you to 1 and a half years, juvenile delinquency jail." I looked up and smiled at the boys, who were laughing softly, until ZigZag broke in. "Wait, you were supposed to go to Juvi? Why didn't you?" He looked at me quizzically, not meanly, but it still made me uncomfortable. "Uhm…my daddy didn't want his daughter to go to jail, so he paid extra money for me to be sent here." The boys seemed to find this funnier than my first joke. "Man, you are a princess in every way possible." Magnet joked. X-Ray spoke again. "Assault of a public official? Under the influence? You can't be a day over 15." "I'm not. I turn 15 in 3 months." ZigZag blushed deeply, feeling guilty for looking at a girl 2 years younger than him. "It was the mayor. At a New Year's Eve party. Someone had spiked the punch, and I didn't know. I tried to tell the judge what really happened, but she didn't believe me." Caveman gave me that worried look again, and I went on, but quietly this time. "He was trying to take advantage of me…" I trailed off and wiped a single tear off my cheek. No one spoke after that.

I approached the spot that Mr. Sir had assigned me and took my shovel, which was taller than me, confidently and shoved it into the ground, putting all my weight onto it, only to bounce off tremendously and land on my bony ass.

Normal POV

ZigZag laughed hysterically after watching Chanele give it a whack. She glared at him evilly, and he just stared at her, looking confused, intrigued and upset all at the same time. Chanele was just glad that he didn't look so bewildered, so, you-don't-belong-here. He walked toward her with his head down, but looked up and gave her a goofy grin before taking her shovel. He motioned her to where he was standing, only about a yard from her left foot. He pointed to a large crack in to ground. "Start here." He didn't mean to sound rude, but it sure came out that way. She smiled, but it looked unnatural. She jumped on the shovel again, only to find her weight was only enough to sink the shovel in about 3 inches. Zig smiled at her. Just smiled. No evil glint in his eye, no mean joke made about her before she heard. A real smile. He gently took the shovel from her and jumped, sinking the shovel in as deep as it would go, lifted it out, and then handed the shovel to Chanele, this time with a slight smirk of now-that-wasn't-so-hard. Then he slinked back to his hole.

(A/N: I hate it when people's characters finish early; digging holes is not as easy as it sounds)

Chanele caught herself smiling at ZigZag, but then turned it into a frown. Why does everyone have to act like they are better than her? ZigZag didn't deserve her kindness, after what he did to her that morning. 'But maybe he was getting me back for what I said to him,' Chanele wondered, but then decided it was punishment enough to have to sleep outside of the tent.

About 4 hours went by. Chanele's entire body was burning, screaming at her, telling her to stop and find shade. Her rail-thin arms could barely hold up the shovel, and her hands had blistered, popped, and blistered again. She touched one of the blisters, and it burned so much that she wiped tears from her eyes with her t-shirt. Suddenly, a dark head appeared inside her only 2 foot by 2 and a half foot hole. "Hey, Princess, water truck is here." Squid smiled weakly, and held out his hand. Chanele didn't return the smile; she was too exhausted, but flung herself into the hand. Squid, still surprised that she hadn't spoken yet, pulled her out of the hole, put his arm around her and smirked. Chanele shrugged off the arm, still uncomfortable with boys touching her, and made her way to the water truck. 'Gah, I must have swallowed like, 2 gallons of dirt.' Chanele coughed and held her hand, pulling it back, to see in disgust that her hand was now coated with dust. She lined up behind Zero, but X-Ray pulled her up, in front of him. "Just for today." He grumbled. "That little show you put on for us this morning is worth a spot in line." She shivered a little, knowing that her body in just her underwear is probably what the guys had been thinking about all morning. She quickly got her canteen filled; ignored Mr. Sir's requests to see her bloodied hands, and dragged herself back to her hole. She had never felt so dirty, tired, angry and groggy before. She slipped her hands around her shovel, trying to lift it, only to find that she had no strength left in her upper body. Chanele sighed warily and sunk onto her knees. Why had daddy sent her here? She was sure that Juvi was better. Slowly, she dozed off, unaware of how long she would be out.

When Chanele woke up, 3 boys were staring at her from the top of her hole. "Hey, chica, lunch is here." Magnet winked and Chanele groaned, attempting to lift herself from the hole. Squid and Armpit helped her. "First hole is the hardest, Princess." Magnet held out her lunch to her, and she looked around before taking it. "Where are Zero and X-Ray?" Squid shook his head, as if she should already know this. "Zero finished over 2 hours ago. X just finished about 10 minutes ago, after eatin' his lunch." She glanced around again to see Caveman, frantically digging, and ZigZag, sitting with his feet dangling into his hole, drinking his orange juice. Everyone, even Caveman, was light years ahead of her on their holes. It looked like ZigZag and Squid were only about a half a foot away from being done, and Magnet had about a foot. Caveman had about 2 feet left, but only on the width. Chanele stared down sadly at her tiny hole. Why did she have to fall asleep? She slowly took a bite of her sandwich. "Eww…" Chanele let this escape her lips, even though she meant to think it. The boys looked up at her, amused. "Get used to it, Princess." Armpit said, trying to sound tough, but had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Chanele got up, and then fell down, unaware of how woozy she was. On her way back down she watched ZigZag stand, spit in his hole, and walk back towards camp. 'He could at least have the courtesy to walk over here and see if I was ok….' Chanele huffed and sighed angrily, but then turned around and thanked the boys happily for being so nice. "Anytime, Princess." Squid did that weird wink and smirked at her again. Yeah, Chanele thought Squid was super cute, but he was so conceded and cocky that his good looks made him even more aggravating. Like he was one of those guys whose looks said, 'I'm cute and I know it, and so do you.' Those boys made her cringe with anger.

At least 4 hours later, Chanele got out of her hole. She was so sore, tired and dirty that she just wanted to die right there. She wanted to spit in her hole like the boys had, but she didn't have any moisture left in her mouth. She wondered if she would even make it back to camp without dying first. After depositing her shovel at the "Library" Chanele made her way to the tent. It was so late that no one was in there. She guessed they were all in the Wreck Room, waiting for dinner. She grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razor, and towel before she started to head towards the showers. She suddenly remembered that this was a boy's camp and ran back in, grabbing her Urban Outfitters (not mine) string bikini. She wished that she had brought something a little more modest, at least a tankini. Normally bikinis wouldn't bother her, but knowing that there were sexual offenders in this camp made her shiver. She trotted rapidly towards the showers, making sure no one else was there, then stripped down, changed into her bikini from under her shirt. She had just started shaving her legs with her Nair Bladeless razor (not mine…and it had to be bladeless, who would let someone bring a razor into a delinquent camp?) when the freezing cold water stopped. "Aww, come on! Just a teeny tiny bit more water?" She shook herself quickly, trying to ignore that she just spoke to a shower head. Wrapping her towel around her head, she figured it would be safe to put the t-shirt back on and run to the tent without pants. The shirt was like a dress, anyways. She began to walk/run back, just in case. She ran into the tent, whipped off the t-shirt and grabbed some underwear and a wafer thin Hollister (not mine) short sleeve henley. Hiding under someone else's covers, Chanele changed, and then slipped on an embellished Dolce and Gabbana (not mine) jean mini. Feeling her hair under the towel, she realized it was already almost all dry. She removed the towel, got up, and grabbed some moisturizer, smearing it on her legs, hands, arms, neck, and face. She brushed on a little blush, realizing how colorless her face looked, and swiped on mascara. Chanele swayed a little, remembering how tired she really was. She slinked into the same bed she changed in, snuggled under the covers, and fell to sleep.

Magnet's POV

Yea, the boys and I were heading back to D-tent, laughing about the new muchacha. She's damn super fine, but she really does act like she owns us. Well, she probably could, based on what me n' Squidly read in her file. Her father is like, muchos grandes rich. I bet he paid what this camp is worth to get her here. Oh well, man, alls I know is that there is one hot chica and Camp Green Lake, and she sleeps in our tent. I can't believe Ziggy is STILL paranoid about her though, she seems normal enough to me. But you tell that to Zigs, man, and he goes off about how "they" all seem normal. He's weird man, but ya gotta love 'em.

So me and D'tent just walked into the tent and, there's Princess, looking totally hott, snuggled up in ZigZag's bed. That's not fair, man! He's the only one that doesn't trust her and she chooses his bed to sleep in. But suddenly, it is fair. I knew I saw something on the floor beside his bed, and I went to pick it up. "Hey, guys, could this chica get any better?" I smiled huge while holding up her still sopping wet, white, string bikini top.

A/N: AHhahahahhahahahaa, yep, I love embarrassing Chanele. I know that her and ZigZag seem like they totally hate each other, but you'll just have to wait and see what I come up with next. ;) 


	8. Words Spoken, Apologys accepted

ZigZag scratched his head, trying to decide what to do with Chanele. Before he could wake her up, Squid jumped on his bed and yelled in Chanele's ear. "PRINCESS! Why are you sleeping in Ziggy's bed!" He screamed it with such enthusiasm and well, volume that Chanele jumped and she looked like the epitome of a deer in headlights. "Hey little darlin," Squid was too close to her, his hot breath on the back of her neck. "Sleeping in another guy's bed would've been fine, but ZigZag here has a thing about personal space. But I don't." He wasn't coming on the her per say, he wasn't even touching her, but that last sentence made Chanele jump up and away from him. "I didn't know whose bed it was. I just fell asleep." Chanele's voice wavered and she became dizzy again. Her feet felt light under her, and she couldn't feel them. She instantly plopped back down on the bed, holding her head.

"You aight, Princess?" X-Ray sat down across from her, on Armpit's cot. "Digging a hole is the hardest thing I've ever done. Ever." Chanele sniffled, holding out her tiny, bloodied hands. X-Ray gasped a little, then picked up a shirt off the floor, ripped it in two, and tied both halves around Chanele's injured hands. She looked up at him gratefully, and then Magnet spoke. "Hey, muchacha, let's go to the Wreck Room. We have about an hour till dinner. She stood up, the boys taking this as an invitation to scan her body. Then Squid chuckled a little and picked up the second half of her bikini, which was lying under ZigZag's pillow. "Man, Princess, you're lucky I found this. ZigZag might have thought there was a bomb on it." He grinned stupidly, and she snatched the bikini bottoms from him. "Where's the other half?" Magnet smiled sheepishly and pulled the triangle top out of the back pocket of his pants. "Hey, a guy has to get excited around here somehow." Chanele looked disgusted, and then tugged the top from him. She decided to tell him it wasn't ok to steal her stuff for their "business." "Ugh, stay away from my stuff, perv. You never know when I have pepper spray with me." All the guys looked at their feet, obviously embarrassed.

Chanele took this as a chance to lead the way to the Wreck Room. They followed after her, laughing. She entered the Wreck Room in a huff, thinking that they were laughing about her. She sunk into the couch, suddenly realizing how good it felt to her frail, tired frame. She opened her eyes a few minutes later, to see X-Ray and Magnet playing pool with Squid and Armpit. X-Ray's team was obviously winning. She looked in the corner, where Caveman was showing Zero a book his mom had sent him. Then she turned to her side, seeing ZigZag in his usual spot. Staring at the TV. He was twiddling with his fingers though, and looked disinterested.

A group of A-Tent boys were pointing at him and chuckling to each other, sitting on the overused weight bench. They threw something past ZigZag's head, and he instantly started to look around wildly, trying to find where the flying object came from. The boys laughed hysterically, but then stopped when they saw ZigZag stand up. Zig walked over to them briskly and stood, at least 4 inches taller than all of them. He crossed his arms like a police officer and asked in a low, grumbly voice, "What's goin' on, guys?" One of the guys, who obviously thought he was the shit, mumbled, "Wouldn't you like to know," and grinned meanly at ZigZag. "Really, ZigZag, don't get all crazy on me." With that, just the way he said crazy, ZigZag picked him up by his orange collar and slammed the kid against the wall until the imprint of the TV plug made the boy wince. "What did you say to me? What was that? You said crazy?" The boy nodded, looking like a scared bunny. D-tent stood up and turned their attention to ZigZag, but didn't move. A-tent did the same. "That's what I thought." Zigzag growled before he threw the boy onto the ground and jumped on top of him, socking his stomach and face repeatedly, whilst the boy attempting to scream for help. Armpit and Squid ran to Zig, grabbing him around the waist and by the shoulders, pinning his arms to his sides. Squid breathed heavily as he tried to calm his friend. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, man. He's just tryin' to get to you. Don't let him get to you, Ziggy." Squid put a hand on ZigZag's chest and pushed back as ZigZag lunged at the scared boy in the corner again. The boy quickly stood up, and wiped a disgusting amount of blood from his face. He scowled at Zig, but didn't dare say anything else. He then ran out of the Wreck Room, determined to clean up before a counselor saw him. The A-Tent boys followed him, and they all gave D-Tent death stares.

"HOLY CRAP ZIGZAG!" Chanele rose from her seat on the couch and looked at him wildly. "You could have killed that kid! What in the hell are you thinking!" She stared at him, bewildered, and he stared at her blankly. He wiped the kid's blood on his jumpsuit off his hands. "He should've thought about who he was talking to first." ZigZag's eyes flashed angrily and he pushed some of the sweat off of his forehead. Chanele's eyes got wide and unbelieving, then settled that ZigZag was impossible, and turned to the guys. "You just let him beat the poor kid up! Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you stop him before the kid's face was smashed in?" ZigZag interrupted her angrily. "Hey, Princess, I think you've forgotten who you live with." X-Ray nodded his head; the look on his face was cold. "Look, Princess, Ziggy here is right. We ain't your best friends. We ain't good people. We were sent here for a reason. Were delinquents, we all are. And I think it's about time you realized that, no matter how innocent you act, you are a delinquent too. People don't get sent to Camp Green Lake for nothin'." All the boys behind him nodded, either looking at her angrily or sternly, except Caveman. His head nodded, but he was looking at the floor.

Chanele was stunned at their reaction. Not so much with the delinquent speech, even though she never thought of herself as a delinquent. It was the second and third statement that made her so upset. "We ain't your best friends. We ain't good people." She thought they were good people. Maybe not ZigZag, but the rest of them were friendly. But the one that hurt the most was "We ain't your best friends." She knew that they weren't her best friends, but she certainly hoped that they were her friends. What if they didn't feel the same? What if they just thought of her by what they named her? They thought she was a Princess. A shallow, ungrateful, spoiled, rich and naïve Princess. Chanele suddenly felt the tears swelling in her eyes. She blinked once, only to have her eyes turn glassy and for two tiny tears to stream down her face. The boys certainly were surprised at this, especially ZigZag. He looked at her like he had never seen tears in his life. She heaved in a sharp, high pitched sob, and D-tent's faces instantly softened. Chanele looked at each of them in sorrowful anger, then ran out of the Wreck Room.

Caveman instantly turned to ZigZag. "Man, why the hell did you have to make her cry?" ZigZag stared at him wildly, but spoke calmly. "X-Ray is the one who told her we aren't her friends." Heads whipped towards X-Ray, who stared up at ZigZag. "I just said what you were too stubborn to say, Zigs. You're the only one out of all of us who really can't stand her. This is over your head, man." ZigZag wrinkled his nose. He couldn't comfort a girl, much less suck up to her. Caveman stared at him angrily and hissed, "You have to apologize to her." ZigZag raised his eyebrows. "For what? I'm not the one who said mean things to her. I'm not the one who told her to get off my bed. I haven't done anything to her, directly." He thought for a second, then smirked. "And don't say the water thing. I didn't tell her to sleep in her underwear." The boy's faces either blushed or lit up. But Caveman's still looked angry. "X said mean things to her to get her off YOUR back. Squid told her to get off your bed because YOU didn't want her there. She thought you would be nice. When you helped her get her shovel into the ground, she told me she thought it was like a truce. ZigZag, she isn't one of the guys. Yeah, she's in the group, but she's a girl. She's sensitive and innocent and you treat her like it's her fault those guys made fun of you." Caveman instantly backed off, remembering that ZigZag had just finished beating the pulp of a guy about his size. But Zig just stared at him, with that wild look being replaced with his usual bewildered one, which slowly softened into just a normal stare. He nodded, repeatedly, and mumbled "Fine. I'll talk to her. After dinner." With that, the dinner bell rang.

Chanele wiped her eyes and stood up, grabbing one of her orange jumpsuits, took off her skirt, slipped into the suit, and pulled her henley off, having only a white, plain cami on. She tied the arms around her waist and separated her hair into two sections, sans bangs. She loosely secured each long pigtail behind the bottom of her ear. She swept her bangs over, and put on a tiny bit of mascara to hide the fact that she had cried the rest of her makeup off. She was still extremely sore from the first hole, so she sat up very, very slowly and it took her almost 10 minutes to walk across the campsite, when she heard the dinner bell. 'Lucky.' She thought sarcastically, and pushed open the door of the mess hall. After getting some terrible-smelling beans and super stale bread, she took her seat at D-tent's table, and hung her head. She wondered if they would tell her she had to sit somewhere else. But when D-tent walked in, they seemed happy to see that she wasn't crying. Caveman sat on one side of her, Magnet on the other. Magnet smiled happily at her and told her that him, Squid, Caveman, Armpit and X-Ray were very sorry for what had been said earlier. He said that they asked Zero what he thought about it, but he just looked past them, so they figured he didn't know. Chanele cringed slightly when he failed to mention one name, and asked quietly, "What about ZigZag?" Magnet looked at her with sorry eyes, but they had a small glint behind them. "Zig will cool off sooner or later. I think ya just caught him at the wrong moment. No worries, right chica?" She wanted to tell Magnet she wasn't okay until ZigZag apologized, but his happy-go-lucky smile made her change her mind. "Right, Magnet." She smiled a small, but real smile.

ZigZag sat at dinner, acting as if nothing was wrong, but he was nervous as hell. Yea, Princess, erm, Chanele, was prissy, stuck-up and naïve, but she was also the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He didn't tell the guys why he was really suspicious though. He thought that Princess was way too pretty and innocent to be a juvenile delinquent. Plus, she was super tiny, she could barely hold up a shovel! ZigZag thought about her story earlier, and decided that she was either framed or under cover. There was no way a girl that small could hurt a grown man. If she was under cover, it was probably for the warden, who was probably watching him for some new medicine or something. He didn't like the idea of being watched, therefore, he didn't like her. But even if she was undercover, she still had feelings….she wouldn't have cried if she didn't have them.

Chanele's POV

The guys and I were sitting in the tent, getting ready to go to the wreck room. Well, more like I was getting ready, and they were waiting for me. They must've felt like they owed me something after what happened before dinner. To be truthful, they did. They needed to prove to me that they wanted to be my friend. But one of them obviously didn't- seeing how he had already left-ZigZag. He told the guys that he would save them the pool table. I twirled my hair around my finger from inside its pigtails. Squid, Magnet, and Caveman had told me they liked the pigtails, even though I said I thought they made me look like a little kid. X-Ray told me that I already looked like a little kid, so it didn't matter.  
I knew he didn't mean it.

I ran my hands over my lacy white tank dress, and decided on my outfit. Hiding under my blanket, I slipped out of my cami and jumpsuit, slipped a white strapless bra on, and pulled on the pretty, Delias(not mine) lacy white tank dress. It stopped right above my knees. Then I pulled on my patterned cowboy boots and pulled a thick brown leather belt around my hips. After 2 wooden bangles were around my left wrist, I said we could leave. The boys nodded, but as if on cue, Magnet reminded the boys that Mr. Sir had to see him, Squid, Armpit, and X-Ray. They agreed, saying they'd meet the rest of us in the Wreck Room later. Caveman looked apologetically at me and told me that he was teaching Zero how to read that night, so he couldn't come with. He told me he was sure the other guys would be in the Wreck Room when I got there though, so I headed off without them.

Normal POV

Chanele stuck her head inside the Wreck Room, followed by her body. She took a seat on the couch, but not before noticing that ZigZag wasn't sitting there. She turned to see him arguing with a B-tenter, who was trying to take the pool table from him. When Zig saw her though, he stopped arguing with the kid and went to sit on the couch. Chanele instantly got up to walk away when he sat down, but he grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her back down. She pulled away, his touch frightening her. "Listen." He ordered her. Normally, Chanele would protest, but she wanted to hear what he would say. "Look, Princess, I know I've been a jerk about you lately. Not to you, directly, but about you. The thing is, I think you're lying. About what happened to you, I mean. At first I thought you made it up, because you were undercover for the warden, but when you cried, I decided that you were really stuck here." He paused for a second, and looked at her. So far, she looked stunned and confused, no crying. Good. He took a breath and went on. "I think you were framed. I don't think you assaulted the mayor. And I don't think he was coming on to you either. I think he had already done that, and he was in the midst of…erm…..hurting you…and you hit him with something and ran." He looked at her eyes, they were starting to swell. "You didn't attack him because he was trying to take advantage of you. He was attacking you and you…hit and ran." ZigZag wasn't expecting what happened next.

Chanele collapsed in tears, straight into his arms. Well, this was awkward. But she did manage to say something through muffled sobs into his chest. "He…was…pulling down my pants….pinned against the wall…metal railing marks on my back….I…took…my stiletto off while he was uhm, readying himself….and smacked the heel into his face….he was only hurt for a second…and he started to chase me. I ran for 2 miles until I realized he had passed out about ½ a mile back, from all the booze." ZigZag pulled her off his chest, slightly shaken and angered. Without thinking of what he was doing, he reached up and wiped her tears away. "It's ok, Chanele, you're here now. D-tent boys won't let you get hurt. And neither will I." His low, Southern voice soothed her, and she looked up at him with excited, surprised eyes. "What?" Zig asked, wondering what he had said. "You…..you called me Chanele." She smiled such a big smile that he blushed a little. "Uhh…sorry.." ZigZag started, but she shushed him. "I loved it." She smiled widely. He smirked nervously. "Ok well uh….I guess I'll go move your cot in, see you at Lights Out Prin…I mean Chanele." Her smile was now so big it took up half of her face. He smiled at his feet, then walked out. Chanele sat their with a goofy grin on her face until it was time for bed.

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Now don't worry, it isn't ganna be all mushy gushy from now on. I'm going to experiment with Squid and her, nothing permanent. Keep Reading ;) 


	9. Squid? Maybe Not

"NO!" Chanele woke up screaming, wearing a pair of Joe Boxer (not mine) boxers and a wife beater, breaking out into a cold sweat. "Princess? Hey, Princess, you okay?" She looked over at Squid, his eyes half open and having a very bad case of bed hair. Chanele's eyes drooped, and she whispered a barely audible "No." "C'mere." Squid put his arm around her and jerked it back, afraid she might hit him, but when she didn't move, he slipped it back around her and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "It's ok, Princess. Your okay." Chanele sobbed slightly in his shoulder, then closed her eyes. "Could you stay here, just for tonight? I'm having really bad nightmares." Squid nodded, leaning his back against the tent wall and not laying down flat. Chanele didn't wrap her arms around him at all; she just turned away from him and rested her head on the inside of his elbow.

"Hey! Squidly and Princess! Get up off of him, chica!" Chanele opened her eyes to Magnet's singsong voice. She had actually scooted farther away from Squid, her head now barely touching his hand. Chanele got up, not even waking Squid, and hid under her own covers to get dressed. This morning she went ahead and got into the ugly orange jumpsuit. She let her hair down out of the pigtails, which were messed up anyways. She got out of the covers to smother herself with sweet-smelling sunscreen. This opened the eyes of all the boys in D-tent. Squid sat up. "Damn, Princess, that smells good." Chanele just smiled and threw her Strawberry Milkshake body lotion and sunscreen by Dessert-Jessica Simpson(not mine, I don't know if they make this stuff, but it sounds pretty good) and started walking out, trying to ignore how amazingly tired and sore she was. Digging a hole today would definitely hurt.

On the way to the digging site, Chanele said nothing. She simply walked in the back by Zero. The boys had waited for some sort of sign that all was well between ZigZag and Princess, and got that answer at breakfast when he sat beside her and she flashed him a huge grin. A real one. D-tent's table applauded, which ZigZag bowed for, but Chanele's cheeks just flushed red when she remembered him calling her by her real name. Now, she was attempting to speak to Zero, in a way that wasn't asking him questions. Caveman told her that he hated that. "Hey, Zero. It's really hot out here today. You seem like you'd be good at pool, will you be my partner in the Wreck Room before dinner tonight?" Zero stopped and stared at her like she had just eaten a scorpion. The guys NEVER invited him to play pool with them. Zero smiled shyly and whispered. "Sure, Princess." Chanele smiled happily and linked her arm into Zero's, talking to him the rest of the way. Caveman looked back and smiled at her. After they got there, he told Chanele that that was probably the nicest thing anyone besides him had said to Zero. Chanele smiled, saying it wasn't like it was charity or anything, she was just being friendly. He nodded his head in agreement with her. Being nice wasn't so hard.

A/N-Okay, so I know it was short compared to other chapters but guess what I'm bringing next chapter…….DIG IT! ;) 


	10. DIG IT!

Chanele stopped to watch the moon over the thumb-shaped mountain. 'It really is beautiful out here.' She said to no one in perticular. That's when she realized the D-tent boys were already far ahead, digging. She started to watch them while she walked towards them and she heard the slow beat of shovels hitting the ground. Then she heard someone….singing. It was ZigZag! She stopped to listen because she didn't want them to stop. You got to go dig those holes, With broken hands and withered souls, emancipated from all you know…you got to go dig those holes…" (A/N-obviously there is no music in the background, so the boys really sound like jail convicts in the old days, singing those songs…) They started to talk, then started with a beat "Dig it oh oh oh, dig it oh oh oh yeah, Dig it oh oh oh dig it, Dig it oh oh oh yeah," They sounded solemn, like singing was something they did to pass the time. Then Caveman started. Chanele giggled a little at the sound of his voice. "Two suits, two tokens in hand, I got no respect cause I'm the new man. Got my shovel, shoes full of sand, Check out the tag the name's Caveman,uh!" In the background you could hear Squid slowly singing "Yeah, Yeah Yeah." They started to sing the "Dig it," part again, and she heard Caveman yell "You like that, Zig?" ZigZag nodded with approval, then said "That's aight!" Then she heard a smooth voice, but not who she expected it from. X-Ray opened his mouth and the words flowed out. "Take a bad boy, make him dig five feet. The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat. Ok, you gotta find somethin' never found before, if not, we'll just have to dig some more." Magnet, obviously one with the most steady voice, sang, "Na na na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na na, Na na na na na na na na, Na na na na, Oh!" They switched back to dig it, then it was Zero's turn. No one expected him to say anything. But this came out: "Your hands may blister, your muscles stay sore, you want a break, knock on the Warden's door, uh-huh, uh-huh." They clapped and hooted at Zero and he smiled a little. It died back down to dig it a couple times, then Armpit broke out. "A-R-M-P-I to the T, what is that you smellin, dawg that's me. I don't take showers and I don't brush my teeth, that's all I do is dig holes eat and sleep." X-Ray started rapping as soon as Armpit finished. "There is no lake, there is no shade, there is no place to hide so just sit and wait to fry," While Magnet sang his Na na's. ZigZag's low rumble finished the verse right before the chorus again. "You got to go dig those holes…" During what she believed to be the last chorus, Squid and Magnet dropped out to sing Oh,ohs and Yeahs, while X-Ray and Caveman switched off in solos, "Take a bad boy make him dig five feet" "Got my shovel, shoes full of sand" "The dirt in these shovels will give us a beat" "Check out the tag the name's Caveman!" Then Zero sang: "Wake up in the morning, before the sun, keep diggin' that hole till the day is done," twice, and ZigZag closed the song. "You got to go dig those holes, You got to go dig those holes…" Chanele broke out clapping and squealing for them. They all looked embarrassed, but her smile was so giddy that they gave themselves a hand.

A/N: Ok, so that chapter was short and sort of pointless, but whatever, I love that song! Next chapter will have some serious awesomeness in it, promise. 


	11. Too paranoid gets you in trouble

Chanele's POV.

Magnet lied. The second whole was most definitely the hardest. I was even slower than I was yesterday, partly because my now wrapped hands kept slipping off the heavy shovel.  
And when I say heavy, I mean holy shit, this shovel is heavy.

I dropped the shovel and stared at it. Then I slid to the bottom of my hole so that only my head poked out. I looked at Zero, he was literally almost done. It was so unfair. Ok, not really. But I would never, I repeat, never, finish this damn hole. My eyes shifted to ZigZag and Squid. They were laughing, throwing big clods of dirt at each other. They weren't near as close as Zero was to being done, but they were a lot farther along than me. I sighed and put my head back.

Normal POV

Chanele closed her eyes, but opened them back up when she felt a tall shadow looming over her. It was ZigZag. "Hey." He simply said and dropped into her hole, which was only about 1 ½ feet deep. Her hand's bandages were red with blood, and she winced when he grabbed her hand. "God, Princess, you make digging look real hard." He smiled, but she frowned at his comment. "That's because it is. I can barely lift the shovel up anymore, and my legs feel like Jello. How did you guys get so used to digging these things? I'm sore and tired and its 4 in the morning and OH, Ziggy, I just hate it here!" She sobbed, pulling on his arm. ZigZag looked uncomfortable. "Oh, Jesus, Princess. Don't cry. We all hate it when girls cry. Please don't cry. Tell you what, what if I get Caveman's hat for you for some shade? You just sit here and rest, really, after me and Squid finish our holes, we'll help you with yours. C'mon, Princess Chanele. Please stop crying." Chanele looked up at him with bright eyes. "You would really do that for me, Ehmygod, ZigZag, you are the best!" She pulled him down quickly so he was level with her, then kissed his dirt-caked cheek lightly. ZigZag froze. He stared at her with wide, almost frightened eyes. "Uhh, your welcome, Princess. It's really nothing." He stood uncomfortably for a second, scratching the back of his neck. Then he gave her an awkward wave and jumped out of her hole. He returned seconds later with Caveman's hat, and tried to smirk at her, but it came out as more of a twitch.

Chanele slept for what seemed like hours inside her hole, which actually was, well, hours. She awoke when Squid whipped the hat off of her head, letting the bright sun beat down on her curls. "Okay, Princess, ZigZag and I here are being nice enough to help you with your damned hole. And help means you have to work too. You have to help dig, and, you, as punishment, get to be our measuring stick." Squid grinned mischievously, and ZigZag laughed hard into his hand. They obviously thought that Chanele's height challenge was the funniest thing they had ever heard of, considering that Squid was 6 foot and ZigZag was 6'3. Chanele ignored the joke and nodded gratefully, happy to have someone dig with her. ZigZag and Squid instantly started digging, and Chanele did as much as she could. She was surprised when ZigZag stopped her when her hands started to bleed again. "You can't cry again, you just can't." He effortlessly wrapped one arm above her knees and lifted her out of the hole so that her feet dangled off the side. He and Squid finished quickly, throwing dirt into Chanele's face playfully. Then ZigZag grinned at Squid, and he nodded. Squid hurried over to where Chanele was sitting, lifted her up and made her stand straight. They laughed, realizing that the hole was slightly taller than she was. Then Squid grabbed her around the waist and gently laid her down, motioning for her to straighten her legs and lock her knees. Even this made Chanele sore. The hole was slightly wider than Chanele too. The boys got a complete kick out of this, doubling over on their sides and howling with laughter. Chanele tried to look angry, but the guys had helped her so much that she smiled at them. Squid helped her up, then whipped her up into his arms. She frowned at him, realizing how dirty the boys had both gotten her. But something totally weird to her past through her mind-Why wouldn't ZigZag hold her? She would rather it be him. She shook it off, telling herself that the sun was making her delusional. Chanele tried to prove this to herself on the way back. While both boys had been looking at her, she had gazed at him, and at ZigZag's crazed blue eyes, surrounded by a halo of dirty, unkempt blonde hair. She had thought of him as her angel, helping her out like that. But she shook it off, saying that HER angel wouldn't have been sent to delinquent camp.

Chanele had fallen asleep on the way back to camp. She didn't mean to, but Squid's steady heartbeat and pace made her drowsy. Squid and Zig looked at her, then smiled up at each other. ZigZag nodded, then took his shower tokens. He put his shower tokens in, jumped in, just to get all the dirt off of him, then jumped out. He knew that what happened next would be worth not using soap. He threw his boxers and t-shirt on, then nodded to Squid from outside the shower cube. Squid snickered and laid Chanele down, face pointed to the nozzle that was spraying ice-cold water. She woke up, eyes wide, and looked around her. She was being sprayed with cold water from…the shower head? She looked down. She was still in her work clothes! She jumped up frantically at first, but then slowed herself, her muscles feeling like they were popping in and out with every movement.

ZigZag's POV

We heard her scream. This has to be the funniest damn prank in the universe. Except for the government, that is. Everyone knows that the Chief Justice in the Supreme Court is the masked dictator of society. But, right now, this is the funniest thing, ever. Princess comes out of the shower cube looking like a wet cat, ya know, when they're all pissed and ready to attack? Yea, that's how she looks. She crosses her lil' arms and glares at us, but she's soaking wet, so she's shaking. It makes it a hell of a lot funnier, to see her try and be mean. She looks real mad though, so I think I'll make my way back to the tent. Unless that's exactly what they wants me to do. Maybe I'll take a short cut, yeah, they'll never expect that. What's a guy got to worry about in a delinquent camp, right? Naw, not me. I'm taking a short cut through A-tent. And Princess'll come with me. Course, Squid will come too, just in case it slips out that the shower thing was my idea. He can walk inbetween us. Yea, Warden ain't gonna make me take no pills, nope.

Normal POV

The laughter and anger had died down, and ZigZag came back to Earth to realize that Squid and Chanele were staring at him. He must've had that maniacal look in his eyes ever since he stopped laughing. And he was looking at his hand, too. But then he spoke up. "Hey, ya'll wanna take a short cut back to the tent? Ya know, so Princess can dry off and change? We still got a couple hours till dinner." Chanele nodded her head, Squid shook his head. "Man, I'm ganna shower and head straight to the Wreck Room. Zig, you and Princess can come after she's dry. Maybe then it'll be easier to see her cheeks get all red when we tell the guys how she slept walked into the showers." He grinned, winked at Chanele, then walked behind the shower cubes. "Alright, Ziggy, we can walk back to the tent. But no funny business!" Chanele looked like she wanted to be angry, she really did. But ZigZag just smiled goofily at her. Chanele started to walk towards D-tent, but he pulled on her arm. "What?" Chanele snatched her arm away. "We can't go that way," ZigZag's face was so paranoid that Chanele giggled before he continued, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Warden and Mom expect me to go that way, I just can't. They will try to give me it, and I don't wanna take it. It makes me all jumpy, if ya know what I mean." Chanele stared at him, confused. Did he mean the medicine? What did he mean, jumpy? ZigZag was already jumpy enough, every weird sound or sudden movement he starts rattling off theories about the government or the Warden or what the camp really runs on or how yellow-spotted lizards are probably robots filled with poison, with little cameras inside them so Warden could watch the boys scream and run away from them. So Chanele just nodded her head. ZigZag instantly grabbed her hand and led her to the other side of the camp. 'What is he doing?' Chanele thought warily, but cleared her mind when she thought of how protective and warm his hand was, and how much she liked him holding it. He made a 'shhh' sign with his fingers, then crept past A-tent. They were almost across when the boy ZigZag had beaten came out.

A/N: What will happen next? Will ZigZag ignore the boy? Will something happen to Chanele? And when will some freaking romance happen in this story? Welll, you'll just have to keep reading, wont you? ;D 


	12. Attack of Atent

Disclaimer---I own nothing but Chanele.

Thanks to demon-pup666 and Mysterious-Thea, since this is my first fanfic, good reviews mean a lot to me :D

Chanele froze. That guy looked seriously pissed, but then had a frightening grin on his face. She looked behind her, only to see that ZigZag had disappeared in the darkness, although she could still feel the warmth of his hand against hers. ZigZag's grip got tighter when the boy started to walk towards Chanele, wringing his hands and scanning over her body. He was about a yard away from her when ZigZag let go of her hand and stepped in front of her, staring the guy straight into the eyes. "ZigZag." The boy seemed to grimace and smile all at the same time. "Hey, boys! Look who's gotten out of his straight jacket to play for a while. Ziggy's here!" The boys of A-tent instantly started to pile out, cracking their knuckles. "Knock it off, Shrimp. Not in fronta the lady here." Shrimp laughed cockily at this. "She was there last time, Zig. Now she gets to see what A-tent does to bad boys that start fights." A large, sunken-faced teenager reached behind ZigZag and grabbed Chanele, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing so tight that Chanele gasped for air. Then he pushed her tiny frame out of his arms and into the next boy, who also squeezed her tired body too tightly, making her eyes bulge and waver. ZigZag instantly stepped forward and pushed Shrimp to the ground. "MAKE 'EM STOP!" He paused, just long enough to pick Shrimp up and hold him by the throat above him. "NOW!" Shrimp's eyes widened fast, then kicked ZigZag hard in the stomach. He doubled over quickly, but kept his head up just to say something. "RUN PRINCESS! SHIT, RUN!" With that, an A-tent boy hit ZigZag on the back with a shovel, and he instantly sprawled onto the ground. Chanele screamed, so high pitched and ringing that someone had to hear it. Then, with all her might, she kicked the boy holding her in the balls and ran as fast as she could to the Wreck Room.

Chanele burst into the Wreck Room in tears, hysterical. Squid and Armpit instantly came to calm her down while Caveman cleared a spot for her on the couch. Chanele refused to sit down. She breathed in heaves, and Caveman stood close to her to try and decipher what she was saying.

"ZigZag….Me….Walking…..Tent…..Shrimp….Attack….Me….ZigZag….Shovel….told me to run…"

Caveman looked puzzled, but Squid grabbed Chanele by the shoulders firmly and turned her to him. "Where is ZigZag? Is he O.K.?" Chanele's eyes grew huge and glassy. "I couldn't help him….he's still at A-tent…." She began to sob once more. Squid couldn't comfort her, though. "Caveman, calm 'er down. Were going for Zig." He quickly pushed Chanele into Caveman's arms, then rounded up Armpit, X-Ray, Magnet, even Zero. He told them in a hushed voice what Chanele had said, and they instantly took off out of the door.

A/N: Yeah I know, short and suspensful. Is ZigZag ok? Will Chanele go after the boys because she is worried? What will happen if a counselor shows up first? Winkwink…keep reading :D

PS- I'm ganna wait until i get at least 5 good reviews before i continue. So stay on your toes! 


	13. Succumbing the beating

Chanele instantly pulled herself away from Caveman's arms when the boys bolted out the door. "I have to help ZigZag, Caveman, it's all my fault." Without saying another word, Chanele wiped her tears and ran out the door as fast as she could until she had caught up with D-tent.

D-tent stood breathless for a split second until they saw what was going on. There were 6 boys on ZigZag, who was on the ground, kicking him and hitting his back and legs repeatedly with a shovel. Squid instantly jumped on the boy with the shovel, grabbing the back of his neck until he heard a quiet pop, then dropping the now unconscious boy and heading for the next one. Zero jumped on the biggest guy's back, wrapping his tiny arms tightly around the boy's neck until he was turning purple and gasping for air. X-Ray and Armpit tackled one large, tattooed boy who was kicking ZigZag in the stomach. Magnet simply ran up to the 4th boy and kicked him hard where-the-sun-don't-shine. Now there were two boys left beating on ZigZag, one of them being Shrimp. Chanele screamed helplessly, and felt extremely stupid for just standing there and not helping. Until she saw ZigZag's long arm shoot out and grab the shovel on the ground.

Magnet's POV

Yea, so were totally caught up in this fight man, and all the sudden we hear this yelp. Like almost a puppy yelp. We all kinda turn around to see Zig hit Shrimp over the head with a shovel. Hard. Zig was swayin' a lil' bit, like he was gonna fall over right there. But he hit Shrimp again. And again. Another A-tent muchacho came and tried to kick Zigs in the back of the knees so he'd fall over, but Ziggy totally turned around and hit him on the head. Ok, this is gettin' way too crazy. Why won't ZigZag stop hitting the kid?

Normal POV

Squid hurried over to ZigZag and caught the shovel right before he hit Shrimp again. "Zigs, man, stop. He's out man. We won." But ZigZag just pushed his aside and got ready to bring the shovel down, right when Pendanski and Mr. Sir ran on to the scene. Mr. Sir fired his gun in the air, but ZigZag kicked Shrimp in the side. Chanele eyed ZigZag. His eyes were crazed, but worse then they usually were. They had an anger, a fire inside of them. He was screaming and yelling at Shrimp while he kicked him. Pendanski started yelling "RICKY! STOP IT NOW!" but ZigZag wasn't listening. Pendanski jumped over Shrimp and grabbed ZigZag's arms. Zig started to flail around wildly, screaming for Pendanski to let go of him. Mr. Sir tackled him fast, holding his arms to the ground. Pendanski grabbed a large needle filled with sedative and stuck it into ZigZag's forearm. He instantly stopped moving, his eyes glazed over with a film.

"Theodore, Alan, Chanele. Please take Ricky back to the tent. Rex, Jose, and Zero- help these boys over to the nurse station." Pendanski nodded, and Armpit carefully picked ZigZag up and hung him over his shoulder. Squid walked behind him, holding ZigZag's head up and looking distantly at the desert. But Chanele was frozen. She shuffled her feet robotically and never took her eyes off them. They made it back to D-tent, and Armpit laid ZigZag down on his bed. Chanele choked when she saw that ZigZag's eyes were still open, but he wasn't moving. But Squid started to pace angrily, cursing under his breath. "ZigZag is hurt too! And it was that damned A-tent's fault. No, yeah, it was their fault. Princess, how did they start to fight?" Chanele shook her head, and kept staring at ZigZag. She couldn't tell Squid that ZigZag had fought Shrimp because he was standing up for her. Everyone would hate her.

Squid shrugged this off, and walked over to ZigZag. He flipped ZigZag over roughly and pulled off ZigZag's soaking black t-shirt. It was soaked in blood. ZigZag's back had long, shallow gashes all down his back, surrounded by yellow and black bruises. There were shovel imprints all over his spine. When she saw what had been done to him, Chanele's eyes swelled up with tears and she turned away from him. Squid grimaced at the gashes, and grabbed ZigZag's bed sheet. He laid it under ZigZag, then flipped him over again. Chanele looked back to see 5 different sized shoe imprints on ZigZag's muscular stomach. She wiped the tears away from her face quickly and shifted on her bed so her body was completely turned away from him. Squid stared angrily at her, then wrapped the bed sheet tightly around ZigZag's barely-breathing body so his wounds would stop bleeding. He sat down on his cot and put his head in his hands.

Not one D-tenter went to dinner that night.

A/N-Next chapter…..plot revealed! Stay tuned loves :D By the way, do you think you could review and tell me if you want Chanele's and ZigZag's relationship to be more physical or emotional. Right now it is set to physical, but just let me know your opinion! 


	14. Its a small,sick world after all

before i start this chapter, i want to remind you of a few things in this story.(just in case you skipped to the last chapter-i always do that)

**1**. ZigZag is most indefinitely hurt. He's like a bruised apple that has been shallowly sliced on its back repeatedly.  
**2**. Chanele was ATTACKED by the mayor of her town, but was sent to CGL on false pretenses(fyi-they didnt believe her)  
**3**. So far, there is no romance.  
**4**. A big fight just happened at CGL-not your regular fist fight. People could be seriously hurt- and in serious trouble.

okiedokie, now that that is settled, lets get on with the story!

* * *

Chanele had gotten used to the waking-up-at-4:30 by her third morning.

Sort of.

But what she definitely wasn't used to was having THE WARDEN(a/n: dun dun dun) storm into the tent, rip everyone's covers off, and scream at the top of her lungs. "ALL OF YOU! COME TO THE MAIN OFFICE NOOOWWWW!" Chanele was so shocked she almost didn't notice the Warden was a woman. But as she lazily pulled the orange jumpsuit on and tied around her waist, she grimaced in disgust. High waisted jeans...western style shirt...cowboy hat and boots...flaming red hair and thousands of freckles? 'She is the scariest woman I have ever seen...' Chanele thought as she numbly walked out of the tent without helping any of the boys up.

D-tent clustered together tightly in the main office, where Mr. Sir, Dr. Pendanski, the Warden and what must be the Texas Attorney General where standing stiff. Squid had his hand gripped tightly on ZigZag's shoulder. It seemed to be the only thing keepingZig standing up. Magnet rubbed his black eye, and Armpit spit a little blood on the ground. Some A-tent guy had sucker punched him in the jaw, causing him to bite down on his tongue fiercely. It was still bleeding.

"I need Ricky to sit in here for a second. The rest of you, wait outside. Alan, will you wake up the other counselors and get them to bring the other tents out here?" Mr. Pendanski said in a slightly less-than-cheerful tone. Squid nodded solemnly, then guided ZigZag to the rickity chair sitting in front of Mr. Sir's desk. Zig mumbled a thankyou to Squid. As soon as the rest of D-tent was out, they heard Mr. Sir yelling. Magnet leaned his ear on the wall so he could repeat what was being said.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED, BOY? WE GOT THE ATTORNEY GENERAL IN HERE, TAKIN' PEOPLES JOBS! ARE YOU LISTENIN?" Mr. Sir screeched in ZigZag's ear. ZigZag, overcome by pain and still drowsy from the sedative mumbled, "Yes Mr. Sir," but it came out more as "Yes, Miss Dirt." Magnet heard a 'SMACK' and grimaced. Mr. Sir should know better than to slap a kid in front of the Attorney General.

"Ricky, Mr. Sir is trying to say that you have crossed the line. One of those boys is in the HOSPITAL, Ricky. With a SERIOUS coma. We aren't sure if he'll ever wake up. Do you understand, Ricky? You almost killed him. You-" Pendanski was about to continue when the Attorney General spoke. "And you let this happen! In your camp! This camp is supposed to teach boys to be better! Not have them be worse! I'm sorry, Miss Walker, but I'm afraid that I'll have to let you go."

The Warden turned to Pendanski, infuriated. "DID YOU HEAR THAT? This is MY lake! MINE! This would've never happened if you would give the boy his medicine!" She whipped her head around to the General. "You don't wanna do that, Mr. Avery! Fire Pendanski! This boy is supposed to be on vital medicine! He has a condition!"

The Attorney didn't budge. "You are in charge of everything, Miss Walker. Now I'm not sayin' this is permanent. But we need to bring someone else to be in charge, for the time bein'. If the delinquents are just as bad, or worse, you will get your job back. Now come on with me. Marion, you'll be in charge until the temporary replacement comes. It'll be a good, respectable officer from Florida. Mayor of some city. Someone they can look up to." With that, the Texan grabbed the Warden gingerly by the arm and led her out the back door, away from the growing crowd of orange-clad convicts out front.

Mr. Sir slammed the screen door of the office and stepped out, with a sense of pride and authority seeping out of every one of his pores. He was holding ZigZag up roughly by the back of his neck. Mr Pendanski shuffled out after him, popped open a bottle of pills, and while ZigZag was yawning, dropped them into Zig's mouth. ZigZag instantly tried to spit them out, but Mr. Sir tightened his hold on the back of his neck, leaned his head backwards and used the back of his hand to smack ZigZag's mouth shut, forcing him to swallow.

"ALRIGHT, alright, QUIET DOWN! Stop chattin' like this is some Girl Scout Camp. I got some news. The Warden has been temporarily called to duty somewhere else-" Mr. Sir stopped when he heard someone coughing. Magnet put his hand halfway over his mouth. "Cough-she-cough-got-cough-fired-cough-cough..." The boys around him snickered with amusement. Chanele rolled her mismatched eyes. It only took one menacing glare from Mr. Sir to make Magnet stop. "So, until her replacement gets here, I'M in charge. And my first order will be that after you finish your hole,you willl shower, and you will go directly back to your tent. DIRECTLY. No long walks through the park-" he paused to glare at Chanele, "You will wait there until every one of your tent mates has returned. If they do not return before dinner, you may go without them. Pendanski will bring them to dinner. THERE WILL BE NO VISITS TO THE WRECK ROOM. You will return to your tent after dinner, and stay their until lights out. And you WILL be quiet. As for punishment-D and A tents- you are now under lockdown. You will not get water, shower, go to the bathroom, walk to the Mess Hall, or anything that doesn't keep you in the confines of your tent without a counselor accompaning you. And ZigZag here- you get to dig an extra hole, just for Shrimp-you caused all this trouble." ZigZag stared at him tiredly.

* * *

It seemed like time had barely passed when the water truck arrived. Chanele took all the energy in her body to lift herself out of her shallow hole. 'I'll never finish...' Chanele thought hopelessly. She looked over to ZigZag, who was much farther than her, and her jealousy was suddenly turned into pure guilt. 'It's my fault he has to dig another hole...' Chanele's mind wandered while she stood in line, behind Zero.

**Chaneles POV**

I had decided what I had to do. I had to let Ziggy know how much it meant for him to protect him.

I'm gonna help him dig those damn holes.

Yeah, I know. I am probably the worst digger in this camp. More likely the entire world. But whatever...if ZigZag has a brain he'll know it means more to try and help.

Ok, he's staring at me all wierd again. I hate it when he does that. I get this feeling that when he looks at me that way, it means he wants me to leave. But what am I supposed to do? I'm stuck here for 18 months. Besides, I know he'll like me better after I help him. And thank him.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Zig!" Chanele greeted, attempting to sound enthusiastic, which came out more as sarcastic. "Look, I want to help you with your holes. I mean, you totally shouldn't have to dig two holes. Shrimp started it. And well, I know your hurt and everything...I just wanna help." Chanele's voice wavered when she saw the skeptical stare etched into ZigZag's handsome, dirt-caked face. "I'm not that hurt, Princess. I'm fine. Besides, you can't dig. Your worse than Caveman was 'en he first came here. And that's pretty damn bad."

She could tell he was lying. His body was slumped against the wall of his hole, and that still didn't support him very well. His body swayed and his eyes were glazed over, and he only had to turn slightly for Chanele to see that the scars on his back were reopening from bending over. She approached him authoratively, then put one of her tiny hands firmly at his elbow, to stop him from swaying and so he would look at her. "You're very hurt, Ziggy. Just let me help you..." She looked down at her feet before she finished the sentence, quietly-

"I just want to thank you."

With that, she looked up with puppy dog eyes. When he mumbled "Fine," she squealed with excitement and before she thought about it, stuck her shovel in the ground, stepped on top of it on her tippy toes, and placed a sweet, short, chaste kiss on his lips. Chanele looked up at him with a smile, only to see him expressing pure confusion. He touched his lips for a second. crossed his arms, and cocked his head to the side.

"What in the hell was that for, Princess?"

Chanele stared at him in shock. How could ZigZag ask her a question like that? With a small huff, Chanele spit out "Forget it," and stomped back to her hole. She looked up and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, looking out onto the neverending holes. That's when she saw a black Jaguar speeding towards Camp Green Lake.

The new warden.

* * *

It was past dinner time when ZigZag returned to camp.

He limped into the Mess Hall, still holding his shovel. It held him up as he attempted to walk towards D-tent's table. X-Ray, Armpit, Magnet, and Squid were all joking around, throwing food at each other. Zero spoke quietly to Caveman, who was nodding and laughing, but also looking over in concern to Princess. She had her head down, and had pushed away her food. She was playing with her hands in her lap and wouldn't look up. A stray tear slid across her tanned cheek and fell onto the table. But ZigZag didn't notice. Every movement he made felt like he was ripping new holes into his skin. Already, campers grimaced after he walked by, because of the long, crimson streaks across his back and stomach that were stained onto his orange jumpsuit upon the reopening of his scars. He had been so hungry, he didn't stop to take a shower, so an unpleasant musk of sweat and blood trailed surrounded his body. A droplet of blood trickled down his sleeve and dropped on the ground from his shoulder when he bent down to pick up his dinner from the lunch line. And even though his tough-skinned hands and labored arms were used to digging holes, they shook while he carried the suddenly heavy tray and slid it down in front of him on the table before taking a seat. ZigZag lifted his arm so that his shovel would drop, being a makeshift support, then let himself fall onto the bench were his campmates were sitting.

It had been a long day.

**ZigZag's POV**

Damn, I never thought this stuff would taste good to me.

But anything tastes better than dirt and blood.

Aw, crap, Princess is crying. What could be wrong with her now? It better not be what happened earlier today. What was I supposed to say? She's like, two years younger than me. And, she's not my type. I mean, she's a PRINCESS. Sorta. Or at least she was before she came here. Plus, she's almost a foot and a half shorter than me. But whatever.

Uh-oh, the new Warden is ganna be introduced. He's from the government. And you know what that means. They're probably trying to find remote places to land aliens. Or make sacrifices to aliens! Holy shit, we are sacrifices to aliens for the government! Or what if it's just me? He is most definitely going to be one of them. I better warn the guys.

**Normal POV**

"Hey ya'll, just to let you know, I have a feeling that this guy is for government testing. You know, for aliens. He's probably goin' to uh, sacrifice us to them. The aliens."

Everyone in D-tent burst out laughing except for ZigZag and Chanele. Even Zero chuckled a little. ZigZag looked slightly hurt that they wouldn't listen to them. Chanele shot him a furious glance but then turned her tear-streaked face back down to her hands.

"Yo, Ziggy, you are seriously loco."

"Man, you been diggin' too much. Your blood's boiled AND turned to dust."

"ZigZag, SHUT UP. You think your soo funny with all your"-_sniff_-"conspiracy theories, but they are all just dumb. You don't even know who the hell this guy is."

Everyone paused and turned towards Chanele. She sniffed again and attempted to cover her teary eyes. And the instant the new Warden walked into the Mess Hall, she piled her hair on top of her head, grabbed Squid's hat, and covered her head. This gave her clearance to look up and see the Warden. Chanele's eyes widened with horror and realization and she broke into a heavier sob. You could hear her saying a muffled "I knew it" through sharp intakes of breath. She bit her bottom lip hard and looked straight to the ground. The rest of D-tent was utterly confused, but became oblivious to her sniffles when they saw the new Warden.

A sharply dressed, intimidating looking 6-foot-even man stood before the delinquents. Despite the heat, he was in head-to-toe Armani suiting. His coiffed white-blond hair was slightly receding, making his cold ice blue stare even more intense. A stern expression was etched onto his pale face, and the grin that was currently spread across his features looked out of place and slightly creepy. A smooth, crisp and demanding voice then boomed throughout the Mess Hall.

"Hello boys, the name is Thomas Morrison. But I would really like you to call me Mayor. Like I'm the Mayor of your own little civilization here- Warden sounds so cold. I'd really like to get to know you all, so I'll be visiting all the tents later this evening. I'd really rather you not go to the Wreck Room for the next couple of days. Enjoy your meal."

He then took a seat by the door and examined the room. Chanele quietly sobbed into her hands, her body now shaking. Caveman shifted a little in his seat, then got up and sat beside Chanele casually. He didn't want to attract attention. He quietly conviced Chanele to tell the group why she was so upset. Her body still shaking and while she wiped tears away in their steady flow, she managed to get out four sentences.

"That's--that's him. The mayor of my old city. My old home. That's the mayor who tried to rape me last New Year's Eve."

With that, she stuck her face back down into her hands and shook violently as she let out uncontrolled tears.

* * *

**A/N: Welll? How you like it? I know it took me a while to get, but I wanted to make it good. Give me some suggestions of what you think should happen next!**


	15. Hell Begins

_**A/N: OMG! okkk i just revisited this story and i miss writing it soo much! so im starting up again. this is a short, introductory chapter to what is coming next. you better be excited! its pretty much a big deal 3 **_

_**oh and please leave suggestions for what should happen next! i really enjoy and work into the story peoples constructive criticism. but please, dont flame me. im just trying to write! R & R sillies!**_

* * *

In a daze of confusion and anxiety, D-tent waited for the new Warden to make his rounds to them. Magnet sat with his arm around Chanele while she stared at the ground, tears silently falling down her face. Squid, ZigZag, Armpit, X-Ray, and Caveman had their heads down. Only Zero looked up, but he only focused into blank space.

Sooner or later, no one could really tell, Mr. Pendanski and "Mayor" Morrison entered the tent. Pendanski looked around warily before sitting Thomas Morrison down and leaving.

His ice blue eyes scanned the room, taking in every face, spending more time on Squid and ZigZag's faces, as they were still bruised and blood-stained. ZigZag still filled the air with the smell of the ripping scars on his back, which now made him numb and unmovable. But Mayor's eyes stopped, and flickered, when he saw Princess.

"Well, hello there. It seems we have a pretty young lady in our midst. Tell me, do you not think it's a little promiscuous and ironic to your case of you to stay in a tent with 7 teenage, hormone-raging delinquents, Miss Lentford?" His voice got breathy and piercing when he pronounced her last name. Of course he remembered her.

Squid clenched his fists and grinded his teeth at the blunt and ruthless insult the new Warden was spitting at the girl he had attacked. It just wasn't right.

"Nah," ZigZag's shaky, uneven, but still deep Southern voice rumbled through the tent. "She's too much of a princess to get with any of us." He smirked a little. Chanele gave him an appalled/grateful look, but then looked quickly away. She was still ashamed of what had happened that afternoon.

"Well then." The Mayor still spoke in a loud, demanding tone when surrounded by a small group of people. "Let's go around for names. Start with you, son."

"X-Ray." X-Ray said this in a whisper.

"Armpit."

"Squid."

"Caveman."

" " Zero said nothing.

"Magnet, and Princess." Magnet gave Chanele's shoulder another short squeeze.

"And what about you, son?"

ZigZag didn't answer. He had stood up and was now changing shirts, His bandages now seeping with crimson.

"A lil help, Squid."

Squid went over to where Zig was standing and slowly but steadily removed the bandages. The new Warden grimaced at the shiny, oozing gashes sliced through ZigZag's back. Squid picked up a new big roll of gauze and wrapped it tightly around ZigZag's body until the scars and bruises were invisible.

"That's ZigZag," Caveman muttered.

"Well now that were all introduced, I would like to start with a couple of rules. I believe that this camp is causing more trouble than it is helping the boys, so not only will you dig individual holes, I will pair you with someone else in your group to dig a 10 by 10 foot hole before your individual holes can be completed. This creates teamwork, and every week you will switch partners. Also, since D-tent is under strict jurisdiction, visits to the Wreck Room will not be allowed. You may stay in this tent and have counseling EVERY night until we feel you are ready to return to having it once a week. Let me go ahead and read off your partners for this week. For the weeks after, you may choose your partner, but you can never have the same partner twice in a row." Mayor Morrison slicked back his coiffed hair slightly before pulling out a shiny new BlackBerry, and he opened his Lists to D-tent initiative partners.

"Alright. Stanley and Jose will be working together."

Caveman and Magnet high fived, although Magnet was dissapointed to be paired with one of the slowest diggers.

"Rex and Zero will dig together."

X-Ray gave Zero a toothy grin, which he shyly returned. Caveman grunted a little. He knew the only reason X-Ray was excited to be working with him was because he was the quickest.

"Theodore and Alan will be a pair."

Chanele's stomach dropped. That only left...

"And that leaves Ricky and Chanele. Good luck to you all, and I'll see you next week. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. I will be coming in for regular weekly checkups, and there will be a doctor here for Ricky in a matter of days. Good night."

He gave them all a cold stare, then strutted out of the tent.

* * *

**A/N: WHADDYA THINK LOVES?**


End file.
